A Happy Life Awaits
by Sazuko H. Kohana
Summary: Jin has just saved Touya from a terrible fate. Now Touya is at his house and Jin doesn't know what to do... Will Jin let him go and if so...what fates awaits Touya if he goes back home...


This is another Touya and Jin fanfic...Jin and Touya are both humans...so yea...Reisho is Touya's abusive...step-brother... thingy... yea. Jin suddenly comes into Touya's life when he tries to end it...Jin is that one innocent bystander when Touya decided to commit suicide...the note that he had written told how sry he was for everything...even for when Reisho raped him...((man im such a depressing loser))

Chapter 1: This Is How Things Go.

Jin had been trying to get the earlier days events out of his head. He had just caught his girlfriend cheating on him. With his supposed best friend too. He sighed heavily and walked into the park where he usually went to think. He had walked the same path he always did and wandered toward the bridge...he suddenly felt the urge to go and look below at those calming waters beneath... He sighed heavily and walked along the bridge and noticed that someone else standing there leaning against the railing. He smiled and figured making a new friend wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe he could talk to them about his day...get it off of his chest or something along those lines.

He shurgged as he thought talking to a complete stranger about his problems would be rather weird and may make him seem like an attention grabber or something. 'At this point I don't care what other people think. I just need to talk to someone...' He walked over to the bridge and noticed the other person had his head hung rather low. There seemed to be a peice of paper in his hand. He saw the other drop it as the man tried to climb the railing steadily making it to the very top bar. He saw the man close his eyes and knew something wasn't right. He wanted to shout but he wasn't too sure if the other knew he was there...and he really didn't want to startle him and cause him to slip... He did, however, pick up his pace.

Not really knowing what to do he reached out and steadied the other...The man jumped slightly at the contact and turned to look at the other... His eyes instantly narrowed and Jin's breathe caught in his throat as he looked into those deep pupiless eyes. Jin took a big gulp of air and Touya sneered slightly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The frustration in the voice cause Jin to raise an eyebrow and he groweled lightly, "I believe I am saving you from doing something stupid. And I think you should be thanking me!" The other man winced at his tone but shook it off and tried to tug his hand away but to no avail. "Oh no ya don't I ain't lettin' ya go 'til you promise you ain't gonna jump. Now or ever." Jin's concern completely had him forgetting how annoying his accent was to most people so he let his practiced speech slip away. Also the force behind those last three words had the other man sighing and nodding his head in a promise.

Jin was satisfied with the nod adn let the other man go. "You're right, I should be thanking you. My name is...is Touya..." and with that Touya fainted falling backwards and landing perfectly in Jin's arms. Jin looked down at the man in his arms and his eyes widened. 'SHIT WHAT IN HELL DO I DO NOW???' He quickly thought it would better to just go home considering he was near it anyway.

He quickly ran to his house going through the back way knowing that his ex wouldn't be there, he sighed knowing that thinking about that would only make things worse. He quickly went to the extra bedroom on the bottom floor and layed Touya down on the bed. He then went to the kitchen and ran a wash cloth under the facet and went back to the room to see that Touya was beginning to stir. His beautiful eyes fluttered open and he looked around his eyes widened when he realized he wasn't at home. He shot up but quickly fell back down as he had a sudden wave of dizziness hit him hard nad he groaned.

Jin was at his side. Smiling gently dow at him, "Do you always faint when someone saves you? Or am I lucky number one?" He grinned lightly as Touya looked at him and blushed lightly. He shook his head to the first question. Touya began to cough, a wheezing gasping sort of sound that caused Jin to look at him in concern. "Hey! Are you ok? Do you need ot go to the hospital?" Jin sat there patting Touya hard on the back.

Touya stopped coughing and shook his head. "No...no hospital...I shouldn't..." he spent some time gasping and trying to breathe. "Shouldn't even be here..." He calmly looked up and Jin and gave him a sad smile and sat up again after being layed back down by Jin after his coughing spell. "I should go...I don't want to burden you with me. I'll just find my way out..." He sat there for a moment when he thought he would be able to walk without stumbling he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped onto the floor and stood up. He swayed slightly but pushed the dizziness to the back of his mind..knowing that his brother would be very upset that he was late. And he quickly left before the other man could say anything. But before he could get out of the hall he had to lean against the door frame. He silently cusred his lack of food for the past few months but he knew he had to get out of that house before he got himself into more trouble than needed.

But Jin was instantly at his side. "At least let me take you home...you are in no condition to walk to wherever you need to go. I promise I won't kidnap you and take you to a hospital..though I still think you should go to one as soon as possible. Oh and by the way, my name is Jin."

Touya nodded to him and let Jin carry him to his car. He placed him in the passenger front seat. "Hey, Jin? Uhm...I...thank you...for everything." With that he again dozed off a little as he felt the car beginning to move knowing it would be quite sometime before they got anywhere near his house. He glanced over at Jin for asecond before closing his eyes with the last though of 'I wish I could really have someone as kind as him...it would be a lot better than with Reisho now...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------- (( i hope you like this so far))

Jin quickly stopped the car out near the bridge where this all started and got out to pick up the note. He then went back to the car and went onto a main road...then he gently shook Touya's shoulder. "Hey, Touya, I need to know the way to your house."

Touya sat up with a graon. He blinked sleepily and looked around for a moment. "Uhm...okay take a right at this street..." And the rest of the drive was filled with small conversation and directions.

"Well, here we are...my humble abode." Touya smiled sheepishly as he noticed that Jin was gaping at his house.

"Humble? Man this place is bigger than mine! Who the hell do you live with in here?" Jin noticed Touya wince but didn't say anything, he wanted to wait and see if he could get any answers out of the note that he still had in his pocket this very moment.

"Uh...just me and my older step brother Reisho. My mother and his father died around two years ago...and they left everything to me... But Reisho has to make sure I get through school and have to stay healthy and things like that in order to be able to get a share of it...heheh pretty shitty deal for him...but I'm offering him what they left to me... But suprisingly he refuses." Touya said 'suprisingly' with only a hint of sarcasm. But again, Jin didn't press the matter. He just nodded slowly and Touya reached for the handle of his door. But before he could open it Jin grabbed his shoulder.

"I know we just met...and under the oddest circumstances, for that matter, but I want you to know...that if there is anything you need anything at all... You are already welcome in my house. And maybe then you can tell me what is really going on in your life." With that Jin leaned closer to Touya and placed a gentle light kiss on his lips. Touya's eyes widened and Jin quickly pulled away. He then got out of the car and went to Touya's side to help him out.

Touya grabbed his hand and let Jin help him up. He was still a little shocked by the kiss and didn't say anything about it, even when they got to the door and he was greeted by a rather tense looking Reisho. Touya swallowed at the lump in his throat. And gave a confirming nod with his head telling Reisho that he had simply made a new friend and had him drop him off. "Well I'll be leaving. And Touya, think about what I said ok?" With that Jin left with a slight wave of his hand.

Touya nodded again and went inside as Jin got back into his car. Before Reisho pulled him roughly to the side and grabbed his chin and had him looking into obsidian eyes. Touya swallowed hard which only increased the intensity if his step-brother's look. "So now, Touya, would you like to explain to me what just happened...and who that handsome man was? Maybe I could be the one to take him up on whatever it is that he offered you." Touya blinked and then hung his head knowing there was no way around this.

"Eh, his name is Jin. I met him today while at the brigde I guess I kind of fainted and he took me to his house... He asked if I wanted to see a doctor and I just told him I should come staight home." Touya looked up at him and saw his brother with a curious look, that soon went to pure anger...

"So am I supposed to believe that this was just an unexpected occurance...that he only just met you today that he has no idea about how I treat you? I am supposed to believe that he did not just kiss you in his car before helping you out like he knows you?" Reisho's voice grew louder with every new question and by the time it was over he was fuming. Touya winced at the volume of his voice and at the fact that Reaisho saw what Jin had done. He glulped and tried backing away but that only led him into the coat hanger right next to the door. That was when Reisho reached over to grab him tightly by the shoulder. "Now you know the consiquences of lying to me, Touya.. And even if you weren't...there are always the consequences of you being with another man...especially one as handsome as that, Jin..."

With that Touya was roughly pulled away from the door to the back of the house where he knew only hell...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin had just barely gotten home and hurriedly tossed his keys and shoes aside...wanting to read Touya's "suicide" letter as soon as possible. He quickly went to his bedroom and turned on the light. He made himself comfortable on the chair by the fire he had just started. And thus he read the letter...its writing neat and legible.

::iI can't believe I am acutally writing this. I feel like such a fool right now... And I am probably too weak and pathetic to go through with anything I may say in this letter./i::

Touya was slammed into a wall and then pinned, while Reisho grabbed him once again by his chin. "Now, Touya, make this easier on yourself and lets do this the easy way...Of course either way I will still make sure you are in a world of pain." Touya looked away pitifully and just nodded his head knowing that speaking would only get him into more trouble.

:: iAlright then...I guess with one of these things you are supposed to write down that you are sick and tired of everything and just want it to end...that no one cares about you when in reality you have a house full of loved ones and you are just trying to get attention.../i::

Touya was then pushed onto, what looked like, a hospitals surgical table...but was able to be put into a standing position. He was strapped to it and new what would be coming next. He whimpered lightly at the was his brother moved to all the little torture instruments that were layed out in the table mext ot him. He had no idea which one was going to be used on him but he did know that it was going to hurt, and badly.

::Well, I am not one of those people. I really don't have any loved ones. All I have is a step-brother...who gets his pleasure from tormenting me. All he ever does is yell at me...and when I don't do what he says...I get a beating...far worse than anything anyone can possibly imagine. He doesn't let me eat for months on end...and only allows me to get a few things every couple of days so I won't die on him...::

Touya cried out at something sharp and burning he looked down and realized his brother had just stuck a syringe into his side..and injected him with something...He screamed at the burning he felt seeming to course through his very veins. His eyes stung with tears and he shuddered at everything. He grunted when his brother grabbed his crotch and gave it a harsh squeeze. "You see Touya...this is what you have coming to you from now on..."

Touya tried to turn away but the pain coursing though him did nothing to aid him...so he stayed still finding that the most tolerable, allowing his brother to do whatever he wished to his body.

::iBut when he isn't letting me starve, or beating me until I'm unconciouse, he is raping me...molesting me...and making sure I am awake and watching every sick little thing he does to me. And whenever I cry out or tears stream from my eyes...he'll beat me. He says he is trying to make me stronger...but...if being strong means getting hurt and abused like that...then I would rather be left out in the wild weak and defenseless...maybe animals would have more mercy on me./i::

Reashi then released Touya's most intimate parts... and moved to stand directly in front of his little brother. He then grabbed one of his favorite torture devices...it was a long dildo like device. He would just shove into his little brother's opening and then press the little button in his hand to have the device expand while in his brother's body. And, oh, how he enjoyed watching his little brother scream in pain...how he would finally pass out from the exhaustion. He would only then begin his true fun...making sure that when his little brother woke up he would be in just as much pain as ever.

::iNow I know you are probably asking why I won't just leave... Why not run away and never look back at all this sick brother of mine has done to me. The answer is..I have no where else to go. All my money is in this house...and there is no other family for me to stay with... I have been shunned since I was born... My father parents hate me... as well as my step-mothers... But they passed away two years ago. And Reisho took me in...but he also.../i::

Before Touya lost conciousness his last thoughts were of a certain red haired male...and a certain gentle kiss. 'I need to get out of here.' And with that everything when black and sweet numbness came over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin sat in his chair, swearing that if he read the neat signature at the end of that letter he would lose it all and toss everything he had eaten that day...and then cry...he dropped the letter as the shock of what was probably happening to Touya right at this very moment, struck him dumb... He quickly ran to his bathroom where he did in fact throw up and cry knowing that it was all his fault that Touya was now in his own hell once again... "I put him right back in the place he had tried escaping from...dammit..."

As he walked back into his room, now exhausted to the point of passing out he looked on the floor to find the letter staring back at him mockingly...the one sentence he was drawn to, was the one that made his stomach churn the most.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: iHe Killed them...right in front of me...those two years ago./i::

TBC!

i know you all probably hate me now...but i'm sry...i've been wanting to write a fanfic like this...hope you don't track me down and kill me...that would be sad to some ppl...and then you would never get the end if the story. 


End file.
